


小gay室友是Jack

by Chris_tLEE



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_tLEE/pseuds/Chris_tLEE
Summary: 某个直男担心自己对他的gay室友的态度有些恐同，其后才发现自己坠入了爱河。原来Gabriel Reyes对Jack Morrison亲男孩子一点压力都没有，只要亲的是他就行。





	小gay室友是Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where Jack Is The Gay Roommate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256155) by [pfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaerie/pseuds/pfaerie). 



> 作者：这篇小说是写给我的tumblr蜜友owehero（http://owohero.tumblr.com/）的。一开始这只是个基于https://66.media.tumblr.com/a73770eaade1a34b94b9eae4ce86a09d/tumblr_inline_o8zxbye3WO1qcdvai_540.png的一个玩笑般的微型小说，接过写着写着就6000+词了。愿您食用愉快！  
> 二次编辑：这篇小说有一篇更长更肉的扩写（http://archiveofourown.org/works/9326981），可自助。  
> 译者：大家好，欢迎阅读！为了各位阅读更加舒适，我就把注释放在最前，心路历程放在最后吧！食用愉快连击！  
> 【1】作者就一直用him，我也没办法啊......推荐理解方法：第一个是Jack的BF，第二个是Gabe，第三个是Jack。虽然有悖语法的一致性，但意思才通。  
> 【2】Pamela Anderson，加拿大女明星，以出演《海岸救生队》系列剧闻名。也是金发大胸。  
> 【3】Fender的一个吉他系列，在吉他界算得上首屈一指。  
> 【4】老香料，美国宝洁公司的沐浴露、须后水和止汗露品牌，可以说专注男性。 由于其广告中的男性身材与充满暗示的内容以及该品牌首创的营销方式，十分有名。  
> 【5】详搜“69式”。  
> 还有，转载请注明作者，译者及出处。我本人也会将其转到各大平台上的。

"Gabriel Reyes"从未和“好室友”出现在同一个句子里，除非“不是”挤在他们中间。在他工作的餐厅和他的乐队“死亡绽放”挤兑下，他的居家时间常常既不理想但也不坏。不过这并不是他疲倦时是个急性子的原因，尽管持续的紧张工作以及由此招致的不规律作息让他很少舒缓下来。一大票前室友都不能get到他，而且在你费了九牛二虎之力变得文质彬彬并想获得他注意时还被不登大雅之堂地称呼真的很心累啊。

然而呢，他的确有超级赞的公寓。濒临海滩，轻松步行至商业区，想做任何值得事都不过咫尺之遥。这套公寓不大，邻居也总是在恰当时机响得过头，让即将轮班的Gabe有觉睡不成。那又如何，他爱着这里。处于精华地段让他总是能及时换掉差室友。不过，房租不会自己凭空消失，所以这回Gabe隐隐有些更想要个稳定的室友了。

Jack Morrison，一个来自总之来自印第安纳州中部的24岁金发农场男孩，Gabe的新室友，已经在房里度过了快乐的一个月。如果对大城生活和好莱坞的绯闻八卦兴趣少一点的话，他就是个足够理想的室友了。但他按时交钱，这对于Gabe来说就是完美至极了。首先，这个家伙睡起来死得不行，所以就算Gabe在凌晨四点半踉踉跄跄进屋还老是（不小心）关门超大声在房里踱来踱去直到倒回自己房间，Jack不动如钟。而且嘞，他还保持着大概由农场生活经验改进的鸟鸣而兴的作息（竟然没被跨时区而影响），也不在Gabe睡觉时制造噪音，简直是Gabe这种浅眠者的福音。对任何旁观者来说，他们互相取笑的程度隐约着他们不和的关系；不过他们都及其享受彼此之间的玩笑（好吧至少Gabe自己是这样想的）。Jack的优点真是难以言尽。

门铃响了，Jack竞跑般的应门，激动地以颊上吻迎接他的客人。Gabe正做着煎蛋卷当做晚餐——太累了，没加一点馅——翻了个白眼。其实他对Jack带人回来没意见，但当这个特殊先生是Jack男朋友时他总感觉腹中一片寒意。只要Jack在房间里他总是给Gabe眼色看，就算他只是想问Jack一个小问题话音未起都会被打断。他很惊讶他从未见过Jack的小兄弟，因为在有Gabe的情况下他总是显得很有感觉。【1】

_你他妈快点做饭！_ Gabe诅咒着，想要在被套进交谈中前快点逃开。在Jack叫住他之间，他已经成功逃到了大厅另一头，手里拿着煎蛋卷和一杯果汁。

“来和我们一起看电影嘛！”Jack笑着，Gabe正踢开他的门。他往Jack男朋友一瞥， _果果果不其然发生了_ 。他正占有式地揉着Jack异于常人的大胸（不过人家成长在一家农场上，这么大应该也正常？）。Gabe一阵恶心。 “换个时间， _niño_ 。”他谢绝了，格外用力地把房门用脚踹上。他一边吃一边收发邮件和短信。Amélie向他发了一些在星期二进行尝试的新歌。

_我只希望别再来什么实验性的苦情压抑的垃圾了_ 。她男朋友Gérard在八年长跑后还不向她求婚令她大为光火。他一周内都不在城里，Amélie无比沮丧无力。最近她的歌全都在诠释爱情的无常，Gérard的不见棺材不掉泪。梨花带雨的美丽废物。Gabe并不想太冒进敏感，但把死亡绽放的形象毁在一个老兄身上真不值得。他们应该走更加成人的路线，而不是像一群哭来哭去的小毛孩。再说了，她大概用了7000种乐器还总是想要将它们拼合起来。实验苦情垃圾。

_我给了乐队你总是提醒我你缺少的灵魂。这些歌我们定了。-A_

_这只是实验的，苦情的垃圾。_

_好像你能写得更好似的。你只会写怪物黑暗一类的。-A_

_还有死亡。求你别忘了，死亡。_

_嗯哼。-A_

Gabe随手把手机往桌上一丢——至少丢在了那堆把桌子埋没的垃圾和杂志上。他应该给手机充电，因为他知道一早起来看见死机一台一定会发狂，但他现在真没那心情去担惊受怕了。他把杯盘放在地上，自己随之躺下。他希望Amélie是他的室友。他们从高中那会就认识了，Amélie是法国交换生。自从他们相遇，一直都相当亲密无间。天哪，她还跟着他在假期时一起去东城拜访父母，只要她回不了法国。而且，至少Gabe能忍受得了Gérard......短时间内......当他没有聊他那无聊的会计公司时。

他昏睡过去了好几小时好应付之后的工作时间，在九点一刻醒来。他猜现在出去应该安全了，可以轻松闪避任何与Jack男友的不期而遇。他转到角落，Jack正坐在吧台上读着报纸。别致可爱的老男孩。

“从墓地里回来了？”他甚至眼睛都没抬一下。一定是听到了门声。

“暂时，”Gabe从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒，向Jack递去其一，“那只 _verga_ 在哪？”Jack发出愤怒的一声。

“你是不是永远不会去记住他的名字？”Jask说着，放下报纸来接过啤酒。Gabe只是摇摇头，拿着酒靠在另一边的吧台上。

“告诉你，当他停止想象你滑过来一屁股坐在我阴茎上时，我会记得他名字的。”

“他才不觉得那有可能！”Jack大笑。

“那为什么只要我一出现他就把你裹得严严实实的？”Jack想要出声，Gabe打断。“不准说，”Gabe高声而又恐怖，“‘是因为他只是在关怀我。’当你需要帮助时他总离你1英尺开外，你只能承认。”Gabe不知道为什么Jack的烂男友会觉得自己暗中受到他的威胁。

“我不管。”Jack嘲讽着。

“你都懒得否认！老戏骨！”

“也许他是有占有欲，但那不代表他觉得我要给他戴绿帽子。”

“我只有这么确定他更担心这个睡你大堂对面的拉丁直男吉他手会引诱你的粉嫩屁屁到他的床里面去。我是说，我是个万人迷，Morrison。”为了强调，Gabe往他屁股一拍，Jack直接就噎在一口啤酒上了。有好几滴没有滴进他的嘴而是顺体而下。Gabe看着它们消失在Jack的领口里。

“明天我得起早。”Jack把他的空酒瓶洗干净后扔进了回收箱。

“再见， _niño_ 。”

“用心，别不小心爬进我的床里找我。”Jack一边顺着大堂回去一边向他使眼色。

“草。在美队床单上做这事是我的人生目标之一。你真tm是个梦想破坏者，Jack Morrison！你伤了我的心！”Gabe喊着，听到Jack讽刺地笑了一声。他的房门清脆关闭了。

Gabe从周五起就要开始上正班。周末永远是最忙的，就要来临的夏天也没什么作用。（提示：成百上千的不付小费旅客就要来袭）。不过Gabe喜欢。这时是快节奏的，也没人管你是不是吼来吼去，反正大家都得这样不然在厨房的喧闹声中就听不到了。这是个超忙的周末，由于员工不够，他工作了两个连续的轮班。不过星期天之夜的到来让这一切都值了。他最后总算是下班，一如往常地想着他应该开车上班而不是不行，因为他已经感受不到它们了。不过一路上也还算平安。

“工作如何？”Gabe一打开门就听见Jack的问候。

“和地狱劳工差不多。挪个位置给我。”Jack把整个沙发都用四肢铺满了，不及他动Gabe就直接落在他的腿上。想要把腿抽离Gabe大腿的Jack痛得吱了一声。“我会杀了Angela，如果她没有先干掉我的话。”

“你每周都这样说说，然后你拿到你的工资单你又想亲她。”

“我想去亲Angela只是因为那样我杀她就足够近了。”Gabe板着脸。“你呢，漂亮男孩？救了几条人命？”

“你严重高估了救生员工作的真实困难程度。”

“所以你就站在一旁当个花瓶？毕竟用帕米拉•安德森【2】的画像来形容你只能用精确二字。”

“继续说我漂亮，Reyes，这在增长我自信心。”Gabe抬起那黝黑的手臂就要打他，Jack拿起枕头防卫的时候偷偷地笑了。一个拳头都没砸到，Gabe索性把脚放在沙发臂上，往后伸展，直到把Jack给碾个不见天日。当Jack不再负隅顽抗时，他也乏了。他们就那样坐（？）了一会，Gabe靠在Jack身上，一起看深夜肥皂剧。

星期二，Gabe花了45分钟才开到Amélie家训练。由于交通事故又耽误了他20分，由此带来的不爽直到与其他乐队成员相见才有所平息。Amélie和Fawkes坐在桌子围栏上，后者正专心致志地听着Amélie天花乱坠。Mako陷在旁边天台上的坐垫沙发里，手里转着一根鼓棒——另一根在Fawkes脚踝上。一声关门声让他们纷纷侧目。

“我就说你终于来了！”Fawkes喊着，要不是Mako一拉就失去平衡四脚朝天了。

“交通神烦人。”Gabe轻跳到空置的铁廊椅上。

“正如我所说，” Fawkes还没来得及回答，Amélie单刀直入，“我们收到了一些下月的表演邀请，我打算只定3场。这是一年中最忙的时候，而且——”

“废话，”Gabe脱口而出，“少有什么好处？我们现在可是在起步期！”

“个人认为，不要把自己玩虚脱了才对乐队有好处。在七月中旬我们还要举行一场大演奏会，我更愿意花时间把一切准备妥当而非——”

“还有别的比得上小演出的准备？”Gabe继续。

“想点长远的吧。”

“没有演出，就没有基金，就没有付租金的钱，就没地方住。这就是你们的长远规划。”

“Gabe说的对，我也选更赚钱的方式。”Fawkes和谐补上。

“你们两个出来卖的小叛徒。” Amélie咕哝着。

“铁石心肠的蜘蛛婊。”

于是他们又吵了10分钟，直到Mako起身抱怨着他们是来练习而不是开财务大会，这场争论才不了了之。反正到最后也就演变成无来由外号互黑战，不如来点实的。

乐器在手，海阔天空。Gabe拿到了他那具骷髅头造型的Stratocaster【3】宝贝，插上了线。他本来要在琴身护板上刻上发光的“死神”，不过他也知道那不过是种炫耀。其实他们批次的乐器都不在一个装饰风格上。Amélie的形象“黑百合”由蜘蛛和网交织而成。蕾丝和露背装让她的后背熠熠生辉，和真的黑百合无差。Mako叫“路霸”，而且像......小猪......但不是谐的那种，也是蛮酷的。他甚至把肚皮纹上了一只猪呢，总之很酷就对啦。Fawkes自称“狂鼠”，但名不副实的是他身上看不到一点老鼠的影子，取而代之的是爆炸和烟火。大家都有怪诞的黑色成分，这也是Gabe觉得彼此在一起时莫名合拍的原因。

他们反复了好几遍常规练习，就连Gabe也得承认有些无聊。他们花了好几个小时时间制作Amélie的新歌，在加入动感节奏和去掉乐器独奏solo后决定停手。Mako过几个小时还得上班，Fawkes的爆炸工程也得在星期三早上进行，他们真的不能再待下去。Gabe又待了一会，反正他和Amélie今晚都没什么可做的。一段时间以来，他们都没有像这样同时有空了。 “所以，你的室友如何？那个家伙看起来蛮能适应你那些没完没了的废话的。” Amélie一边坐在他身边一边拍他大腿内侧，打开了一瓶水。

“我真他妈高兴啊，操操你。”Gabe大笑着用肘蹭她的腰侧，拿起了他的吉他。这些弦该换了。“不过他的确不错。我猜他大概能待上两个月，只要他那磨皮擦痒的男朋友不把他锁在某个秘密情色地牢里。”

“他有那种地牢？”

“大概没有。不过老天做证他在我他妈的房子里不停地舌奸Jack的耳朵就像里面全都是硬糖似的。”

“有趣。别说了，回到你那可爱的室友身边去。”

“我又没说他可爱。”

“能被一个有占有欲的男友干吃，应该够可爱了。”

“所以呢？我怎么会知道？”

“你是直，但又不瞎。不过你不想把他介绍给我们的话也不会不描述他了，嗯哼。”

“你大概忘了我说过我想把他留下来吧？你会把他吓跑的。”

“嗯。”Amélie那看穿一切的哼声好像在说“你比我差多了而他还在这儿。我不会把他吓跑的”。 _操。_

“你不觉得，我有些，恐同并且被他们恶心到了吧？”Gabe差点没把他的吉他从那一向淑雅娴静的女士那口盐汽水里救下来。“我擦嘞？注意点！这吉他比你的命可重要多了！”

“擦——不好意思，”她拿起沙发后的一张毛巾尽全力把水擦尽，“你觉得你是？”

“你tm觉得我为什么会问，木鸡？”Gabe清了清喉咙，“我他妈不知道！”

Amélie用她那看似富有内涵的方式回答了他，Gabe知道从她那得不到什么有用的结果了。他做了些家常菜与她共享，甚至还让她选了部电影一起看。她当然是选了黑白法国文艺片，没有爆炸和奶头（讲真，什么法语片没有这个？？？）。全程他都在抱怨着，但他还是格外享受。他本来想就睡在Amélie家，但一想到Gérard明天就要出差回来，不想被卷入重逢鸳鸯汇率转换法运算之类的对话的他还是起身。

Gabe最终在午夜前回到了家，这在他的人生中真是少见。在他发现他先Jack一步时不禁长吁一口气，在脱了鞋后趴在沙发后背上准备看点别的什么换换胃口。接下来的两天只属于他自己，他决定好好享受，沉沦于Angela给他的“早厨不在，让你连续工作真是辛苦你了”的美酒。在那家餐厅工作明显好处大大的有。

45分过去了，这时他的注意力几乎都不在电视机上了。Jack因为那个醉的不成人样的家伙而不得不中断了播放。Gabe现在已经不能安分的呆在任何一个地方了，这说明那酒至少有30%的酒精含量。他有些想念听着Jack在他大醉时什么事都用西班牙语重复一遍时有些畏缩的担心之声了。Gabe可没说什么好话，常常是越是Jack听不懂的越说得带劲。Jack连弹舌r都不会，听他努力不把它发得像的呼呼声真的很滑稽呢。

_给我停下，别想Jack_ 。Gabe在脑中惩戒自己。不过他的大脑才不管他怎么想，反而是浮现了上一次他们一同饮酒的场面。Jack从沙发上摔倒并把自己的头砸在了吧台上。为了防止以后这样的事再发生，现在已经把它给往后退了好几尺。他没有受严重到要去急救室的伤，但还是有些晕眩。作为一个趣味莫名的人，Gabe什么忙都没帮，而是一直用肘部点着他，直到Jack想一个老虎钳一样把他夹死，把他扭下了沙发。

记忆的最后片段有些模糊，也许是因为他真的醉了。但他有一帧非常清晰的满脸粉红，眼睛闪光的Jack的影像，他正从他的大腿间抬头看着Gabe。他全身发热，自己的大腿绞得太紧，然后——

_不_ 。Gabe没有这样做。 _草，不_ 。Jack Morrison是他的室友。 _不可能发生_ 。不可能发生过任何一点和浪漫性感有关的事情，觉得Jack对他有感觉不是他自以为是了吗？Gabe奔回了自己的房间，把脸埋在枕头里，想要把之前十五分钟内的一切念想全部放逐。

不幸的是，仅凭意志力Gabe并不能做到。他的意志力和他的梦背叛了他。高中之后他从未做过春梦，尤其没做过和另一个兄弟在一起的春梦。他甚至不能在看着Jack的时候不去想象他......脱掉好几件衣服的情景。他要求在餐厅加班（Angela问都不问就同意了），又花了好几个小时呆在Amélie家里，对Jack和他的梦都避之不谈。一直到Amélie建议他回家时，他的敏感程度持续爆表。他知道她是对的——他连条内裤都没带，而且连续三天不穿内衣真的会很羞耻；但他在把东西全部往他的车里丢的时候，对她还是漠然地耸肩。

房灯寂然，Gabe祈祷着Jack不在家里。Jack在发现他时长吁了一口气——他正在翻箱倒柜地从冰箱里找吃的，最后只是拿了面包和黄油。他不想拿什么重的东西了。

“你一直在躲我。” Gabe把黄油放在地上，跳起身来——他撞到了冰箱门。Jack把他堵在一个角落里，Gabe感到了一丝恐慌。 _放轻松_ 。

“我一直在忙。”

“你消失了四天！你甚至都没回我短信。”Jack在胸前交叉双臂。

“你是谁？我爸？”Gabe靠在冰箱门上，双手也交叉起来。

“Gabe。”

“Jack。”

“我可以站这一晚上。到底发生了什么？”

_你有一个男朋友_ 。Gabe想。“没什么。”他说。Jack用一个眼神定住他，Gabe不由自主地表现得比实际上更加生气。“ _没什么_ 。我一直在Amélie家。与你何干？独享公寓不是会更合你意？”

“因为我们是朋友？”Gabe推开他，感到有些走投无路。“Gabriel。”

“Jackson。”

“你知道那不是我名字。”

Gabe耸肩。“我是个成年人， _Jackson_ 。我回来了，一切安好。你好像在思念着我。你是陷入了与我的后会无期的爱情还是咋地？”Gabe倒退着走向大厅的另一端，机关枪般向外迸射着脑海中出现的一切。“不会怪你的， _niño_ ！最后一次，别再让我重复！”他关上门并靠在门背上，像刚跑了马拉松那般急促地呼吸。 _轻松。一点都不尬。_ 他倒在床上，发出一声呻吟。

_安全回家？-A_

_我准备好迎接甜蜜的死亡之拥了。_

闷热，粘腻，Gabe极不舒服地醒来。他往下看了一眼，靠。春梦明显要加入他的日常生活，成为每日现象了。今天是不是该释放一下了？就算毯子已不知所终，房间里还是窒息一般的热。空调当机了，毫无疑问。他拳击短裤上新干的污点对他起不到一点安慰的作用。于是乎他起身，选了条与往常不同的道路进了浴室。在往自己全身上下抹木头香气的Old Spice【4】时面临解决生理需求的危机并不是Gabe计划好的，但计划赶不上变化。他回想着每一个街上或是餐厅里遇见过的男人，但是没有一个人能像Jack一样撩动他的心弦。这只让他更加困惑。他切断热水供应，让他至少可以冷静下来想一想。

当Gabe走出浴室门时，Jack正耐心地等在门口。“早安。”他说着，嗓音低沉，睡意未散。“你从来没有比我先进浴室过。”

“金毛，我们要去沙滩。快点。” _卧槽_ ？

Jack就像条被告知可以去散步的狗一样精神焕发起来。“真的？”

“在我忙起来之前有两周休息时间。对，真的。我们要去。”当Gabe意识到他把在游人如织的海滩上半裎相见的事情请上门来时陷入了轻微的恐慌之中。一进自己房间他就抓起了手机。

_很显然我决定我们要去海滩上了。_

_去看你在阳光下自焚？-A_

_你总算是可以亲见我的室友了。_

_我来了。Fawkes和Mako？-A_

_随便。_

_海滩见。-A_

Gabe火速收拾行李，套上背心。才早上9点。Jack昨晚晚餐一定很晚才吃，看他睡得那样就知道了——喂，他才不关心Jack在做什么。天气太热，Gabe什么都不想煮，只是拿出了一些冷披萨和一杯柠檬水。Jack终于从浴室出来，Gabe想尽一切办法想要表现得正常，最后还是以他在角落不停地打转作结。

“还有哪些人要来？”Jack穿上他的T恤，头发在毛巾胡乱关怀下炸得飞起。

“我的乐队。他们在那里见我们。”

“所以我终于可以遇见虚无飘渺的死亡绽放了？”

“我们是地下的，不是虚的。”

“我可以来看你们的演唱会？”

“如果你喜欢那种风格的话。我一直把你当做一遇到成人重金属就爆炸那种。”

“一点都不准。”Jack在翻冰箱时眼球一转。他后背上的T恤在蹲下时被拉高了一些，Gabe一分心，什么话都扯不出来了。当Jack告诉他他男朋友也要来时，他突然就摆脱了先前那种状态。

“太棒了，期待至极。”通过往嘴里塞披萨，Gabe话中的失落之情被掩去。“帮我准备下车，我可想挑个好位置。”

他们花了半小时来准备车，又花了20分在杂货店买些午餐要用的汉堡和热狗。大概11点他们抵达了沙滩，Gabe只是扫了一眼就看见他的乐队以及他们支起的排球网。他祈祷他们不要做些蠢事，不要像往常一样。

Amélie先发现了他们两个。她穿着蜘蛛一般网着她的比基尼和超大太阳镜以及那她戴过的最大最荒谬的稻草阳帽。她向Jack伸去了一只手，后者正打着太阳伞，提着三大袋货品。他尽他最大努力向她伸去一只小指，她愉快地同其握手。

“Amélie。真有魅力。你肯定是Jack了。Gabe跟我聊你聊得可多了。”

“他有吗？”Jack咧嘴笑了。

“别激动过了。我们只是在聊你作为一个人类是怎样难以忍受罢了。”Gabe铺开毛巾，安装好他带的便携烧烤架。

“求你们陪我们玩排球吧，Mako不会而Amélie不想玩单挑。”Fawkes啜泣着。

“你往脸上打，既然演唱会在两周之后我就没理由和你一对一了。”

“所以你要干嘛？让我为了这个队伍挨上一下？”Gabe大笑。

“你在台上戴个面具，而且玩起来也不怎么留情面。也许你和Fawkes刚好抵了。” Amélie补充。

“所以我和Gabe一队？”Jack突然问道。

“是的，不幸的我。” Amélie一手抚胸，装作十分沮丧的样子。“也许有一天命运会让我们团结在一起，我们还会故作惊讶的把敌人粉碎在脚下。但今天呢，你们会输的。” _他们是故意的_ 。

“Mako，午饭交给你了，好吧？我要把半个乐队给毁了。”Gabe和Fawkes冲到网前位，隔着网冲着彼此呲牙咧嘴。Amélie先手发球，Fawkes接过，将球拍过Gabe头顶一路击向Jack，Jack轻松接下传给了Gabe。Gabe截球，Fawkes也重复了同样的姿势。最终，球回到Amélie手里，此时的Fawkes一门心思都是怎么让球往Gabe脚上狠狠来一下。哦，比赛开始了。Gabe带着这个想法，起跳迎球。他成功把球击给了Jack，代价是落在一片软沙上向后滑倒。Jack把球拍向网另一边的尽头，触地得分。Gabe欢呼起来。

轮到Jack发球，Gabe和Fawkes双双起跳，他忘了Fawkes tm的有多高，没有抢下来。Jack高速向他俩冲来，将球往空中奋力一弹——在撞上Gabe之前。在球再次弹向他们一边时他们已经再次直起身来。、 “接着！”Gabe大喊着把球击回，在得分的同时让Fawkes摔了个嘴啃泥。他们又玩了好几个回合，在他们被汉堡和热狗香味吸引之前Jack和Gabe以5比4领先。在他们比赛时，Jack的男朋友到了，一直在和Mako聊天。当比赛暂停时他俩看起来总算是放松了。Jack跪着直往他男友嘴上亲，吹嘘着他是怎么赢球的。Gabe避而不看，目光转向Amélie，指着那对比翼鸟吐出舌头。她故作作呕状，在打开面包时笑出声来。

Gabe抓过两个汉堡和两个芥辣热狗，一屁股坐在太阳伞下Amélie旁边。

“那就是他男朋友？”

“恶心么？”

“他们甜得发腻。我的牙都要腻掉了。” Amélie表示同意。“我觉得他是个9【5】。他本来可以做得更好的。”

“对吧？”

“哦？什么被你那毫不动摇的直男倾向给蒙蔽了？”

Gabe往汉堡上狠狠咬了一大口，两肩一耸。“也许那毫不动摇的倾向......动摇了一丢丢。我做了一个还是两个梦。不要像那样看我。”

“我才没对你使眼色。”

“你的微笑快把我吓尿了。你的脸看起来就要自己撕开了。”Gabe狼吞虎咽地把身下的食物全部吃完，目光躲避着Jack和他的男友。第一个吃完的他心满意足地躺下，在别人还在享用交流时拿一张毛巾遮挡一些阳光。他正要打瞌睡时，突然听见“Fire in the hole！”然后腹部就像被炮弹袭击过一样疼。

“狂鼠又赢了！正中目标！”看着Gabe疼得打滚，Fawkes高兴得大叫起来。他明白Fawkes趁他半醒的时候用排球狠狠往他身上来了一下。还好那个混蛋没有砸得再往下一点。

“我要......宰了你......”他摇摇晃晃地要去抓Fawkes的腿，结果Fawkes跳开去捡球了，笑得跟个疯子一样。

“Mako说他要和我们一起！”Fawkes兴奋地大叫。“准备好迎接失败吧，Gabe！”

Jack把Gabe扶了起来。“嗯，我很好。感谢关心。”Gabe声音有些断片。

“那就好，我......”

Gabe把一只手指钉在Jack脸上，Jack举起双手表示投降。“你tm敢说完，小白，”他低吼着，“那么我猜你在我们这队了， _verga_ ？”

“我猜我也得凑凑人数吧。”天哪，Gabe只有这么讨厌这声音了。他向他竖起拇指表示收到，挪到了网前。

“不。你和Fawkes被禁止呆在网前了。你们会把网给撕烂的。” Amélie用嘘声嘘走了举起手臂想抗议的Gabe。

“ _Carajo！_ 你不过是嫉妒我们玩得好。无妨，等着把沙滩碾平吧！Jack，到前面去。”他往Jack后背一拍，驱使他向前。Jack的男友看起来就像要原地爆炸，Gabe火上浇油地往他那抛了一个飞吻。在Gabe看来，这个家伙一直准备在为上个月被踩到脚算账，所以被他咬都有可能。在把Jack推走时，他还故意把手指放在Jack肩膀上。他男朋友还能忍真是奇迹。Gabe开始享受他发现的游中游了。

他用身体问候了Jack男友大概8次，还不停地“不小心”往Jack和他身上撞，并为自己的争强好胜流下了鳄鱼的眼泪。他们以3分差距落败,但Gabe乐意输掉后看Fawkes洋洋得意上好几天——只要他的小小复仇成功的话。Jack一直笑着，享受着，对背后的血雨腥风浑然不知。基本上Jack在1V3，出乎Gabe意料的是就算这样Jack还能从自己乐队那得上好几分。

“我们该结束了，” Amélie喘着气，“我们打了好几个小时了。乖乖认输，完了我们还能在晚餐酒醉前洗个澡，行不？”

“输的付第一轮？”Fawkes嘴咧得可大了。

“你他妈就只会在你赢的时候想着怎么惩罚，每次我赢的时候你就突然‘Gabe我要去医院’‘Gabe，你把我扭伤了，伦家走不动了啦’，承认吗小婊砸？”

这时Jack抚上他的背，轻轻地说：“我们晚点见？”

“什么，那个输不起的 _verga_ 连打扫都不帮忙？”

“他说有很重要的事。晚点见。”他男友已经在停车场等Jack等得不耐烦了。看着他那生气的样子，Gabe突然觉得自己带上了罪恶感——那至少有一半是他引起的（他会告诉你另一半是因为是他男友自己掀起这场战争的）。Gabe点头，Jack离开了。Fawkes和Mako帮助Gabe把一切收拾好放回车里。

“我是不是好斗得太明显了？”Gabe问。 “你？不。” Amélie嗓音中充斥着讽刺之意。Gabe一直盯着她，她眼珠轻转了一下。“你可能显得有点......过分......”她咬唇，“不过Jack玩得蛮高兴的。我肯定他没有注意到后面发生了什么。”

“是啊......”他关后备箱的力道有些过大了。“一小时后见？我觉得我屁股里塞了一个沙滩城堡。”

“一路顺风。给我发短信？”

“我会的。”

Gabe一回到家就从泳装中脱身跳进了浴室。他身上好多他没注意到的地方里都有沙子，也许他真的可以做个沙滩城堡。他将浴巾系在腰间，走到起居室离去拿他洗好的衣服。当他看见Jack在沙发上是差点没吓出声把浴巾震掉。

“你tm在这干嘛？”Gabe长啸，“差点没把我吓出心脏病来。”他还真的一手抓着沙发臂寻找平衡，一手抓在胸上，直到他发现Jack看起来不知道有多泄气。

“怎么了， _niño_ ？”

“我们分了。”Jack抬起一只手臂遮住脸，声音极其无力。

“反正他也不是什么好东西。”Gabe想要表现得同情他的，但只愿他没有听起来太高兴了。

“我猜是吧。”Jack又一次叹息。

Gabe抿了抿口水。“哦，别这样消沉，这只会让他满意的。我会给你找只狗狗，比起来它不怎么骚扰你，也好闻一些哦。”Jack看起来一点也不觉得好笑。“亲，别这样。天涯何处无芳草，你可是个万人迷啊Jack。”他犹豫着把一只手放在Jack肩上。“而且，谁会在这么愉快的海滩之游后把别人甩了呢？他犯了人生中最大的错误。”

“他没有甩我。我提出的。” _好吧好像我做得有些过头了_ 。

“为什么？你们俩不是在海滩上才行云雨之事？”

“我喜欢另一个人。”Jack双臂交叉。“我很确定他也喜欢我，所以我终止了这段关系。他也不大是个好东西，脾气总是很差。他一点都不懂怎么掩饰对我男友的醋意。而且他争强好胜，一刻都不肯把手从我屁股上拿开。尽管我还是蛮喜欢这个的。”他突然向Gabe笑了，后者才来得及皱一下鼻头。“还有，我很确定在美队床单做爱是他的夙愿之一。”

“更正：他的夙愿是在你的美队床单上操你。至少100遍吧。”

Jack看了一眼钟。“在和你的乐队约酒之前我们可以把它降到99。”

他们没有离开公寓，准确来说都没迈出Jack房间一步——他们裹得太紧，都忘了彼此之外的存在。反正Jack尝起来可比酒精好多了。Gabe知道他永远不会为今晚发生的任何事后悔。他也很确定就算他想走他的腿也动不了，但是一晚——希望之后的许多许多晚——与Jack在一起已经值了。他至少可以往Amélie那发个短信告知他们今晚不约。事情发生时是在约定时间3个小时后，在他的辩护中他称自己一直被一个光彩照人又欲求不满的金毛给占据了。他的手机振动起来——原来Amélie自从他们离开沙滩起就在设法联系他了。

_安全回家了吗？-A_

_你到哪了？-A_

_好吧，我开始担心你有没有死掉了。请回信。-A_

_Gabriel Reyes我向天发誓你不拿起手机的话我就......_

_拿起。_

_你的。_

**_手机。_ **

_5分钟内不回复我就上门了。_

_到时候你会希望你之前就死了。_

他几乎就要被她的关心感动哭了。而且她因为忧虑过度而忘了署名可真是太可爱了。他开始担心Fawkes以胡吃海喝应对他的消失——因为他付钱。最后一条短信发自半小时前。

“操，”Gabe在听见3个人在想方设法打开他家房门时高声说道。Jack震惊了一下，不过过度餍足的他帮不上任何忙。门哗的一声打开，Amélie各看了Jack和Gabe一眼，那严重闪烁着杀戮之意。

“解释。”

“还记得我是怎么因为讨厌Jack男友而表现得恐同？”

“前男友。”Jack纠正。

Gabe挠了挠后颈。“原来我对Jack亲男人一点意见都没有，只要那个人是我就行。”

“本来不想点破的，但闻起来你好像不仅仅是亲亲这么简单啊，老兄。”Fawkes大笑。Jack拉来一张毯子盖住他的头，Gabe把所有枕头都往他的乐队身上砸了过去。

直到他们把房门阖上。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：感谢各位的赏光~  
>  容我吐槽，作者本来不打算写特别长，我也是啊......结果r76还是有 毒，无法自已10000+。关于作者的续写嘛，也就是多了场正式演出、一场Gabe的第一次，加了更多助攻让它看起来不是很神。不过我在翻译的时候已经有注意到原作的一些生硬之处，所以改下来应该是相当顺滑才是啊~  
>  我的翻译风格是很洒脱的，只要内容没有大错误我就跟着作者精神走了，所以有些看过原著的同志会发现有些地方可能有些出入，但真的真的不会影响情节发展呢（我才没有偏爱Jack呢哼）。  
>  翻译的不好的地方烦请评论告知，谢啦~  
>  还有，转载请注明作者，译者及出处。我本人也会将其转到各大平台上的。


End file.
